In A Haze
by Ididathing
Summary: Hazel struggles with addiction while trying to become a WWE superstart.
1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy September day as Hazel sat in the diner where she worked. It was a slow day as the customers trickled in like the rain outside. Hazel sat in the booth she was cleaning for a small break before the lunch rush. She looked out the window and watched the water drops slide down. "How did I end up here?" Hazel said to herself with a heavy sigh. Two years ago Hazel was a budding star in upcoming women's division for WWE's NXT brand, now she sits in a 50's style diner as dressed in a poodle skirt and saddle shoes. Let me take you back to where it all started just three years ago.

Hazel Parks was a small town girl with big dreams. She had always been a huge fan of WWE and other wrestling franchises. She grew up watching with her brother Bobby and her father. She and Bobby had always played out their fantasies of becoming the very first Mix Match Tag Team Champions. When Hazel turned 18, she and Bobby decided to go for their dreams. They packed up their lives, kissed their parents goodbye and took off for Tampa Florida.

"BOBBY! HURRY UP WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Hazel yelled as she walked down the hallway of their apartment. "Chill out… We still have an hour and it's a 15 minute drive to the performance center" Bobby said while rolling his eyes as he emerged from the bathroom. "This is huge Bobby! I just don't want to be late. This is our shot, we've worked so hard to get this far and we both finally have a chance." Hazel said with butterflies in her stomach. The two siblings were attending open try outs for the WWE.

Hazel and Bobby arrived at the performance center early in hopes to see some of the WWE superstars practicing. They took seats with other hopefuls around the ring in the center of the room, to their dismay it was empty. Roughly 20 minutes later some of the NXT trainers arrived in the ring. Hazel's was start struck. In front of her stood two men she'd idolized for years, Matt Bloom and Michael Hickenbottom. Bobby looked at her, with star struck eyes himself, "I can not believe we're here, that this is real". Hazel looked at him with watery eyes and nodded in agreement.

"Okay everyone settle down, we've got a few things to discuss and then we will get you all the paper work and waivers needed to begin try outs." Mr. Bloom said. "First, we want you all to know how grateful we are to see we have had so many of you show up." Hickenbottom explained. "But we want you to know this will not be easy, chances are most of you won't show back up tomorrow" He finished. Multiple trainers passed out the paper work and when everyone had it completed they were split into groups.

Hazel was put into a group of other women to be put through numerous tests. They were weighed, measured and then sent to another area of the center. "Alright Ladies, I am Sara Amato and I will be helping you out over the next few days. Like Shawn told you out there, this will not be easy but I have faith in you." Sara Amato was the NXT Assistant coach and in charge of the female talent. Hazel sat quietly, palms sweating, as she waited to be matched up with her try out partner. She was paired with a very pretty blonde named Lacey. "Are you as nervous as I am?" Lacey asked as the girls waited for their next instructions. " Times 200" Hazel replied.

Over the course of the next 2 days Hazel and Bobby were put to the test both physically and mentally. The final day of tryouts was coming to a close and the siblings were finally brought back together around the ring for the announcements of who would be chosen as the next class to enter the NXT ring. They looked up into the ring and saw Paul "Triple H" Levesque. There stood Hazel and Bobby's two favorite WWE superstars, Triple H and Shawn Michaels. Although they had met Shawn on day one of try outs, seeing him in the ring with his former tag partner made it even more intense for them.

"Hello Ladies and Gents!" Paul said as he walked around the squared circle. "These trainers have told me that we have one hell of a bunch of recruits on our hands this year. Based on the footage I've seen, I'd have to agree." Hazel and Bobby sat squeezing each other's hand nervously. "I want to thank you all for coming out and giving this your all. We had room to take 10 of you this year. I have the list in my hand it and it will be posted outside the door within the hour." Matt Bloom said while holding a sheet of gold color paper. The trainers exited the ring area, leaving the hopeful recruits to wait a little longer before posting the list.

The recruits gathered outside the doors to the gym as Sara Amato hung the list. " You look, I can't" Hazel said to Bobby as she covered her face, hands shaking. Bobby walked up the list and slid his finger down searching for their names. They were there, at the bottom of the list, Hazel Parks and Bobby Parks. They did it. They made it to WWE NXT. Over the course of the next year they would be put through training session after training session. It was finally time, time for them to both make their NXT debut. It wasn't as the tag team they had always dreamed of but as single competitors. Bobby took the ring with his first opponent, a guy named Trevor Mann also known in the ring as Richochet. Bobby came out victorious and the crowd loved his gimmick. He was going by the ring name Bobby Roode.

Hazel had a brief celebration with her brother before her match. She was set to debut against another female superstar that was being called up to the main roster, Candice LeRae. Hazel had dominated most of the match but Candice was declared the winner by disqualification after being attacked by Bianca Belair. Hazel returned the backstage area and was congratulated by everyone for a very good debut match. As time went on Hazel became a contender for the NXT women's championship. Her brother Bobby soared through men's division and found himself ready for the main roster after just a few short months.

"Yeah, I'll tell her. Thanks mom, Love you too" Bobby had just gotten a phone call from home when Hazel came in the door of their apartment after a work out session. "Was that mom?" Hazel questioned as she grabbed some oj from the fridge. "Yeah. Haze, sit down" Bobby said as he tried to find the words he was about to tell his little sister. "Bobby what's going on?" She said with hesitation. "It's Maddie, There was an accident sis. She didn't make it." Hazel sat in disbelief of what she had just heard. Maddie was Hazel's best friend. They grew up together and were inseparable from the time they were 3. Maddie was just in Tampa for a visit 2 weeks before and they spoke on the phone everyday. "What kind of accident Bobby?" She nervously questioned. Bobby took a deep breath, "Joey." That was all he had to say.

Rage filled Hazel's eyes. Joey was her best friends abusive boyfriend. She had pleaded Maddie to stay in Tampa with her and Bobby and not go home to Joey. Maddie didn't of course because all she knew was their small home town in Wisconsin. Hazel and Bobby had time approved to go home for the funeral. While home, Hazel spent some time with a few other old friends. She showed up at Maddie's funeral drunk and high on oxy. She hurt from the loss of her friend and blamed herself because she couldn't get her to stay in Tampa and start over with her.

Bobby noticed that Hazel was a little off during the funeral service but he didn't push anything, knowing how upset she was. He didn't want to make things worse. He figured she'd sleep it off like she had done in high school and be fine once they got back to Tampa and back to work. The next day they boarded a flight back Tampa for that weeks NXT taping. Hazel hid the fact that once she got home she kept popping pills, any pills she could get her hands on. She had finally earned a match for the NXT women's championship and the stress of the situation had gotten to her.

Hazel's match was set for NXT take over New Orleans. Just 2 days before wrestling's biggest event, Wrestlemania. New Orleans, one of America's biggest party towns. Hazel showed up at the venue that day with glassy eyes but told everyone she had slept much due to the excitement. They all bought it. Bobby joined her backstage that night along with their parents. This was a huge weekend for their family between Hazel's championship match and the match Bobby was set to have for the United States Championship on the grand stage at Wrestlemania. The time came for Hazel's match. She wasn't in gorilla where she was supposed to. Bobby ran to the locker room and no one had seen her. He frantically searched for her. He found an unlocked office, as he opened the door he recognized Hazel's wrestling boots sticking out from under the desk.

"HAZEL, NO" Bobby screamed. Another NXT superstar heard him scream and ran in. "Bobby what's going on?" He asked. "Johnny, go get help please. Get Paul, get an EMT. She's not breathing" He cried. Johnny took off out the door. Just as Paul and the EMT's ran in Bobby found an empty bottle on in his sister's hand. "Bobby come one, I'll take that. You go get your parents and head for the hospital" Paul said reaching for the bottle as the EMT's began CPR to revive Hazel.

"Mom, Bobby?" Hazel asked groggily as she came to in the hospital room. Tears filled her mother's eyes as her brother stared at her with a cold stare. "What the hell were you thinking Hazel?" Bobby chastised. "You had 4 different drugs in your system. I let it go when we were back home because I knew you were hurting after Maddie but you just blew your career." He said while shaking his head. Tears formed in Hazel's eyes. She knew she had let down her biggest supporter. "Bobby, I" She started to talk when she was cut off. "Save it. I'm tired of it. All through school you battled with this shit, why do you think I pushed so hard to get you to go to Tampa in the first place?" and with that Bobby left the room.

A few days later Hazel was set to be discharged from the hospital. She was getting herself ready to go when a nurse came in and said she had visitors. Her worst nightmare became reality when she emerged from the bathroom to find Paul and Stephanie in her hospital room. She held her head, as she could see the looks on her face weren't good. They broke the news that her contract was voided as she broke the zero tolerance drug policy. They wished her the best and offered to help her get the treatment she needed in a top of the line rehabilitation facility. Before they left she asked if she'd ever have a chance at coming back. "Take it one day at a time kid, we'll figure that out when you're well" Paul said as he shut the door behind him. Hazel buried her head in her pillow. Her discharge orders were ready and her mom sat outside waiting to take her home. After 6 months in rehab, it was time for Hazel to go home. She wasn't sure where home would be or if she'd have anyone in her corner.

Hazel walked out of the gates of the rehab facility to find her brother waiting for her beside his car. She embraced him tight and asked, "you don't hate me?" Bobby looked down at his sister, "Hate you? No. Was I was upset? Very. I avoided you for the last 6 months and I'm sorry for that but they said it was best." Hazel understood. "so where are we going?" She asked. "I helped mom set up an apartment for you not far from here. She got you a job at the diner she's been managing the last few months to help you get back on your feet. You start tomorrow." Bobby said as he bucked his seat belt. "My career is over isn't it?" Hazel asked unsure. "Think of this as your opportunity to find yourself again and get back your dream" Bobby said, pulling away.

Hazel snapped out of her walk down memory lane when she heard the bell above the diner door ring. It had been almost 8 months since she had seen anyone from the WWE other than her brother. "I hear this place has the best burgers and shakes around," Hazel looked up to see Matt Bloom making his way to the counter. "So they say," Hazel responded slightly nervous. She jotted down a quick order and handed it off to the kitchen. "You got a few minutes?" Matt asked while looking around the empty diner. "We've been doing some talking at the office lately. We want to offer you a second chance. Mind you, you will be under a microscope. You'll be coming back to developmental and will have to earn your spot back on NXT tv and prove to us that you can do this." Hazel took a deep breath, " I can do this, I can make this work" She answered. With that Matt thanked her for lunch and told her to be expecting a call soon on when she was expected back at the performance center.


	2. Chapter 2

Hazel snapped out of her walk down memory lane when she heard the bell above the diner door ring. It had been almost 8 months since she had seen anyone from the WWE other than her brother. "I hear this place has the best burgers and shakes around," Hazel looked up to see Matt Bloom making his way to the counter. "So they say," Hazel responded slightly nervous. She jotted down a quick order and handed it off to the kitchen. "You got a few minutes?" Matt asked while looking around the empty diner. "We've been doing some talking at the office lately. We want to offer you a second chance. Mind you, you will be under a microscope. You'll be coming back to developmental and will have to earn your spot back on NXT tv and prove to us that you can do this." Hazel took a deep breath, " I can do this, I can make this work" She answered. With that Matt thanked her for lunch and told her to be expecting a call soon on when she was expected back at the performance center.

Two weeks later Hazel found herself in her old apartment in Tampa. She hadn't told Bobby she was coming back yet, she hoped to surprise him. She heard the door open and jumped out from behind the couch where she was hiding. "Hazel!" Bobby let out in excitement before scooping up his sister. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he sat her back down on the ground. "Well, tomorrow I start back at developmental" She said with a smile. "No way, I have to tell everyone!" Bobby said digging through his gear back for his phone. "No, don't. I want to surprise everyone. Head to the performance center with me? I'm actually really nervous" Hazel said picking Bobby's keys up from the counter. "You go this, they all miss you" Bobby said with a smile as they headed out the door.

With a warm reception by everyone at the performance center the day before Hazel was excited to start training again. She felt so at home and sored her way back to TV in just 3 short weeks. She was making her second in ring debut at NXT Takeover Houston. She was slated to have a match against her old friend Lacey. The two had the whole match worked out and were ready to go. Hazel was gathering a few things from her gear back before heading to gorilla. She was nervous, scared and anxious all at the same time. She grabbed her boots from her bag and heard something fall on the floor. She bent down and found a bottle of pills that had been hidden in her boots for the last year. So many things came rushing back to her. She hadn't realized that exactly one year ago her brother found her OD'd right before her championship title match. The nerves were getting worse. She looked at the bottle in her hand, she knew she shouldn't but she took of the cap and poured 2 pills into her hand. She was just screwing the lid back on her water when Lacey came in to find her, their match was next.

Weeks had gone by and no one noticed that Hazel had been back to popping pills before matches. She hid it well from her brother and kept the pills where no one would find them. Hazel had just gotten home from a hitch on the road doing shows when she found Bobby sitting in her room. "What are you doing in here?" She asked as she tossed her bag on the floor. "Giving you the chance to come clean" He said as he held up a bag with a few pills in it. "You're getting distant again, I realize we have different schedules but come on sis, you can't do this to yourself again." Bobby said pleading her to stop. "They're old Bobby, I guess I just missed that bag when I flushed everything else. I'm clean" She said snatching the pills from his hand. "I'm not stupid, if I find anymore I will go to Paul myself and you will be getting help again." Bobby said and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Hazel hid the pills and hopped in the shower.

After her shower, Hazel threw on some sweats and headed for the couch. She noticed Bobby wasn't home but figured he was off working out or having dinner with his new arm candy, Alexa. She heard a knock on the door, and got up from the couch. "Hey, your brother around?" Mike Bennett said as she opened the door. "No, he might be out with Lex. What's up?" Hazel asked. "Just trying to find someone to talk to, everyone I try seems to be busy though." Mike said getting ready to turn and walk back to his car. "You can come in and talk to me, I'm far from busy." Hazel said while grabbing Mike's arm. "Are you sure? It's just some pretty heavy stuff and usually the guys help me through it" Mike said as he shut the door behind him. "Yeah, I can handle it." Hazel said with a snicker. "I just made some popcorn and was going to start a movie, make yourself at home and I'll grab you a drink," She said as she walked back towards the kitchen.

Hazel and Mike talked for hours until Bobby came home. "Hazel, You up? I'm back" Bobby said making his way in the door. "Yeah in here with Mike" She answered back. Bobby made his way to the living room to see his sister and very good friend laughing over a game of "Go Fish". "Hey man, What's this?" Bobby said inquisitively. "Hey, I stopped by to talk. Was feeling the urge to use earlier but the only person I found home was Hazel, but that wasn't a bad thing. She really helped me out." Mike said as he stood up to greet Bobby. The word use sat hard with Hazel. She never knew that Mike had issues with using. She knew he had taken a break from wrestling a while back but thought that was just due to problems he had with his then wife, Maria. "I'm going to head to bed now and let you guys have some guy time" Hazel said as she stood up and headed down the hall toward her room.

"Did I say something I shouldn't have?" Mike asked Bobby while he watched Hazel close her door. "She may not have known about your addiction. She still has a hard time talking about her own issues so maybe hearing about yours struck a nerve." Bobby said with a shrug. "Gotcha, give me a minute?" Mike stood up and walked towards Hazel's room. Hazel heard a light knock on the door. "Yea?" Hazel responded. "Can I come in for a minute?" Hazel heard Mike's voice on the other side of the door. She hurried and swallowed the pills she had in her hand and told him to come in. "Hey, I'm sorry," Mike said as he sat on the edge of her bed, "I guess I didn't take your issues into consideration when I so openly spoke of my own." Hazel looked at Mike, a bit taken back by his apology. "That's okay, I'm still hesitant about my own issues, I haven't really been able to talk about it without feeling incredibly judged." Hazel said before looking down. "I know how hard it is, if you ever need someone you can always get ahold of me." Mike said, before jotting his number down on a piece of paper she had beside her bed. Hazel thanked him and told him she would remember that before he went back to the living room to hang with Bobby.

A few weeks had gone by, Hazel and Mike had grown to become rather close friends. Hazel was finding it hard to keep her addiction from him, which in turn was making it worse. Hazel was preparing for a number one contender match for the NXT title. She had a bottle of pills in her hand when she heard Mike speak. "Hey, just wanted to say good luck," his words made Hazel jump, in turn spilling her bottle of pills all over the floor. "Hazel, is everything okay?" Mike asked as he watched her scurry to the floor and try to pick them up. He could hear her sobbing and grabbed her arm pulling her up to her feet. "Hey, hey now come on, no tears." He said pulling her into a hug. Hazel broke down in his arms. He was the first one to find out she had fallen of the wagon.


	3. Chapter 3

Hazel gathered herself back together and pulled away from Mike. "No one was supposed to see this," she said motioning to the mess of pills on the floor. "Look, I know it's hard. I relapsed 3 times before I really got clean. The third time is what lost me my wife" Mike said. "I can help you through this and no one has to know. I promise" He added as he helped her pick up the pills. "Get out there and win that match, I'll take care of these" Mike said and headed to the bathroom to flush the bottle of pills. Hazel went out and completely dominated her match becoming the new number one contender for the NXT Women's Championship. She was met with hugs and smiles from all of her friends, even Bobby was there. "You did great sis! I'm so proud of how far you've come." Bobby said as he scooped her up in a big hug. She smiled and fought back the tears as she glanced in Mike's direction. If only her brother knew what happened just an hour earlier.

Bobby was packing up to head to Europe for a 2 week tour and had asked Mike to keep an eye on his sister. "Hey man, thanks for doing this for me. I worry about her with her past and stuff and I know you will take good care of her for me" Bobby said when he noticed Mike standing in the kitchen. "It's no big deal man, she's growing on me" Mike said with a snicker. "Hey now, that's my little sister. " Bobby said throwing a pen at Mike. "What are you two going on about?" Hazel asked as she walked in the room drying her hair with a towel. She had been out in the pool of their apartment complex. "Just telling the babysitter here where all of the important numbers are." Bobby joked. "But on that note I really do have to get out of here or they will have my ass for missing my flight" He said giving his sister a hug and dragging his suitcase out the door behind him.

"You really don't have to stay here while he's gone." Hazel said to Mike. "I know but I told you I was going to help you get through this and I mean that. No matter what it takes we're going to beat this monster Haze." Mike replied. "well let me make you dinner then, I just need you to light the grill on the balcony" Hazel said as she pulled some chicken from the refrigerator. Mike lit the grill for Hazel who cooked them a lovely meal. "Wow.. Your brother said you could cook but I thought that meant like boiled hot dogs" Mike said laughing. "Maria didn't really have a knack for this, we ate out a lot and since the divorce I eat a lot of frozen pizza so this really was a treat." Hazel laughed. She liked Mike and with him helping her kick her addiction she was worried she was starting to like him as more than just a good friend. She wouldn't let it be known but it stung every time he mentioned his ex.

The two weeks Bobby gone had flew by. Hazel and Mike became even closer but held back any temptations to take things to a level then weren't sure they wanted to cross just yet. More Mike than hazel, he knew how hard it was to try and have a relationship while trying to get an addiction under control. With Mike's help Hazel had not even touched a bottle of pills in nearly 3 weeks and she felt amazing. Everyone was noticing a change in her behavior, and for the better. She was finally back to the bubbly person she was when she started her adventure in the WWE. "What have you done to my sister man?" Bobby asked Mike one night when they were prepping for a house show. "What do you mean?" Mike asked. "She's just in better moods, she's finally my sister again. After her friend Maddie died I wasn't sure I'd ever see my sister again. Thanks whatever you're doing" Bobby confessed. "I'm just being a friend man, that's all."

"So, what's going on with you and mike?" Lexi asked as she and Hazel sat backstage at the house show. "Nothing, Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Hazel said with a confusing look. "well because we can all see it. You haven't been this happy since well forever. " Lexi said with a small laugh. "We're just friends, he's helped me through a lot." She said with a shrug. "oh come on, you can't pull the just friends on me. I see how you look at him. I know it's complicated he hasn't been divorced long and well his ex still pups up here every once in a while but I've been with your brother and around you long enough to know that he has changed you Hazel, and that's not a bad thing." Lexi said. At this moment Hazel wanted nothing more than go find a pain killer somewhere. She decided that was probably not in her best interest as her story line for the title starts tonight during this house show.


	4. Chapter 4

Hazel's opponent for the NXT Women's Championship was Bianca Belair. The same opponent she was slated to have for her last title shot, before she had her overdose. Bianca had a spot in the house show to challenge Becky Lynch for her Smackdown Women's championship. Hazel began her story line that night by busting out of the crowd and laying Bianca out before she could get in the ring with Becky. Hazel felt invigorated after the spot and had a total adrenaline rush when she went backstage. "That was kind of pretty awesome" Lexi said as she passed Hazel on her way to the ring for her match. "Thanks" Hazel replied with a smile as she bounced through the hall.

"Well look at you with all that pep in your step" Mike said when he saw Hazel walking down the hallway. "Honestly, 6 weeks ago this would have made me a nervous wreck and I would have been high off my rocker when I got out there" Hazel responded. "But this feeling is amazing, I never want to lose this adrenaline rush" She added with a huge smile. Her smile was infectious to Mike. He saw her tonight in a way he'd never seen her before. "That smile looks good on you" He said as he brushed passed her on his way to the locker room. Bobby stood down the way a little watching his sister and Mike. He saw Hazel blushing after Mike walked away. "Hey, Come here kid" He called after his sister with a laugh. "I'm not going to give you a big speech but I am going to tell you I'm okay with this" Bobby said when she reached him in the hallway. "Okay with what?" Hazel questioned. "You and Mike, You're good for each other." He responded. Hazel rolled her eyes and walked away wondering why everyone thought there was something between them. She knew she felt feelings for him but he had just gone through a divorce.

"Need some help in there?" Mike asked when he saw Hazel getting some practice in at the performance center. "Actually that would be great" Hazel said as she stopped in her tracks. "I'm trying to clean everything up and get ready for next weekend and I just can't get it right" She said before showing him what she was trying to accomplish. The two spend the entire day working on getting Hazel in shape for her championship match. "I've been meaning to talk to you." Hazel said to Mike when they had finished up. "what's up?" Mike asked with a raised eyebrow. "Does everyone keep asking you about what's going on with us?" She asked. "Well other than your brother and Lexi, not really" He responded. "They really seem to think we have something going on don't they?" Hazel said as she sat down beside him. Mike gave her a sly smile before saying "Let them think what they want. We know what we are."

Hazel spent the next week training and thinking about Mike. 'We know what we are', those words replayed over and over with her. Did they? Because she was certainly stuck between knowing what they were and knowing what she wanted it to be. Was it too soon after her addiction, too soon after his divorce? The day had come, it was time for Hazel's big match. Her nerves were beginning to run away with her. She was trying so hard to keep herself calm. She heard a knock on the locker room door. She opened it to find Bobby, Lexi and to her surprise, Mike. "What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be out in your seats or something?" She asked. "we wanted to bring you these and make sure you're good" Lexi said handing her some flowers. "Thanks guys but shouldn't these wait until after I win? Or Lose I guess." Hazel responded slightly doubting herself. "You've been training so hard, you've got this wrapped up, besides I heard you've been getting some one on one help from this guy" Bobby said while patting Mike on the back. "Good luck, and we will see you later. Let's give her some time guys" Mike said shooting her a smile.

The lights went down in the arena and Hazel's music hit. This was her moment, win or lose this was her moment. She had overcome so much to get here. She took a deep breath and made her way down the ramp as the arena erupted in cheers. The match lasted nearly 45 minutes when Hazel was finally able to hit Bianca with her finisher and pinning her for the win. Again the arena erupted and Hazel stood in the middle of the ring in tears of joy. She made her way back up the ramp, she was met by Mike at the top just before the curtain. "I am beyond proud of you Hazel" He said just before he met her lips with a kiss.


End file.
